bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820387 |altname = Charlotte |freetext = :For other uses, see Charlotte. |no = 8238 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 93, 98 |normal_distribute = 30, 30, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 80, 88, 93, 98 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 20, 20, 30 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 72, 80, 88, 93, 98 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 20, 20, 30 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, 93, 98 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 20, 20, 28 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Charlotte is stern of character with a surprisingly caring side that she expresses through her concern for comrades Rain and Lasswell as they travel the world. Unable to make peace with her worriment, her feelings have manifested in such a form that her spirit can now follow Rain and Lasswell into battle, even in other worlds. Charlotte serves as a second blade against the monsters they encounter, as well as other interesting enemies that cross their path. Curiously enough, she has secretly admired Lasswell's courage from a distance, despite her misgivings for the actions of her compatriots, particularly Rain. |summon = Have you seen a couple of knights nearby? I cannot seem to locate them. |fusion = You have my thanks for the power you have lent me. I will put it to good use. |evolution = | hp_base = 4945 |atk_base = 1625 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1449 | hp_lord = 7065 |atk_lord = 2322 |def_lord = 2682 |rec_lord = 2070 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = yes |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Chivalrous Spirit |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, Def, 5% damage reduction, boosts damage reduced while guarding & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation & heals 600-800 HP |bb = Benevolent Shield |bbdescription = 5 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 1500-3000 HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Noble Guard |sbbdescription = 6 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 140% Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 6 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Barricade |ubbdescription = 7 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns & probable enormous 2 turn Atk reduction |ubbnote = 250% Def & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Unquestionable Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820388 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Idol |evomats6 = Water Spirit |evomats7 = Water Bulb |evomats8 = |evoitem = Memory Fragment |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius Collaboration Login Campaign *Exchange Hall - 10,000 Merit Points (Special Event Only) |notes = *Charlotte is wielding Selena's longsword, Lexida. |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Charlotte1 }}